


The Broken Vow

by DecepticonHuntress



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Castlevania Series Spoilers, Childbirth, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonHuntress/pseuds/DecepticonHuntress
Summary: Years before Dracula's wife was burned at the stake as a witch, another Family burned at the Churches hand. Ten year old Lalai Belmont, twin sister of Trevor Belmont, was captured by the Priests in charge and forced to watch beside her brother as their entire family burned to death in their home. This story begins where the first cracks appear.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Godbrand/OC, Hector/Isaac Laforeze, Joachim Armster/Leon Belmont
Kudos: 2





	The Broken Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Got this idea stuck in my head after binge watching the whole series again, hope you all enjoy!

The screams have stopped, but they still ring in my ears as I'm being held on my knees by these so called 'Holy Men'. My twin brother Trevor is struggling against their hold, one eye closed due to a gash going up and down it. "The rest are dead, what do we do with these two Heathens?" One of the priests asks, his eyes focused on me in my white night gown, the look in his eyes makes my blood freeze and stomach turn for some reason I cannot place. The main priest leading the attack glances at my brother then me before looking to the heavens, as if God was still with him. "Kill them both...After making examples out of them." He turns and walks away, leaving just my brother, myself, and three other priests. The one holding me down begins to drag me away from my brother and the still burning house, toward the tree's that surround our home. 

"NO! Let her go! Don't hurt her! Lalai!" Trevor says and struggles more, reaching a hand out toward me as he too is dragged in the opposite direction by the other two priests. The last thing I see of my twin is his bare feet kicking wildly as he is dragged behind the garden wall. "Your going to die Belmont, but first I shall show you the "Touch of Man"." The priest says and throws me back first against a tree, the fire barely illuminating the area as he begins to unbutton his robe. I groan and attempt to stand, crying out in pain as the broken shards of glass dig further into my bare feet. "W-Why...What did we do to deserve this?!" I ask, voice shaking in rage and fear. He scoffs and tosses his robe aside, now naked before my young eyes and stalking toward me. "Your entire family was married to the darkness and practiced witchcraft! Consorting with Demons and maybe even the Devil himself, you don't deserve Gods love or mercy!" He screams at me as I look away, closing my eyes in pure fear. 

I feel a hand touch my chest and begin to pull at my gown and then I sense a creature of the night approaching us, moving quicker then most Humans could ever hope to see. The priest screams in terror releasing me harshly and causing me to fall back into the tree for support, I open my eyes in time to see a silver headed figure pounce on the priest and bite into his neck draining him dry in less then a minute. While the Vampire, as I recognize the familiar features described in the Family Bestiary, feeds I regain my balance and run, ignoring the pain in my feet, back toward the Belmont estate. The house still burns so I avoid it completely, turning to the left and heading toward the garden wall hoping to save my twin before anything happens to him. Rounding the corner where I last saw Trevor and the priests disappear I gasp in dismay when I don't see anyone, there is lots of blood and signs of a struggle but no signs of my brother. I sense the Vampire move again, getting slightly closer to where I am, so I abandon my search and swallow the painful realization that I'm the last of my bloodline. 

I run deeper into the garden, remembering the crypt of Leon Belmont was hidden just behind the lavender bushes. I leap over the bushes and bite back the cry of pain as I land, quickly going over to the lavender colored stone and whispering the words of entry. "Pere de ma lignee, permettez moi d'entrer dans votre demeure." I whisper and wait, sensing the Vampire getting closer. There is a light groan and the door opens slightly, I push it with all my might and slip inside before slamming the door shut and covering myself in darkness. I shiver and reach around blindly, unable to see even my own hands in front of me. I fumble until I feel stone underneath my hands and gasp as I realize I'm touching Leon Belmonts grave, I back up and slam into something hard. I reach around and feel a long, smooth piece of wood I pick it up and hug it close. I hear the muffled sound of a voice and then a knock on the stone. 

"Come-Please, I-ect you!" A heavily accented voice says, I keep silent and don't move or breath for a moment and then hear the words of entry. I gasps as dim firelight pours into the tomb and I realize its not a piece of wood but a sword in its sheath. "Little one? It's alright I'm not here to hurt you, my name is Joachim Armster. I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner..." A male voice says and steps inside the Tomb, looking at me with glowing red eyes. "S-Stay back!" I say firmly and try to stand, wincing as the glass digs in more. "No, no, no your not going to hurt yourself further." The Vampire says and picks me up suddenly, his movements a blur of silver. I struggle a moment before pausing, he smells so familiar like lavender, sea breeze, and of course the smell of death. 

I look up into his face and see blood streaming down his eyes, vampire tears, and begin to cry again also hugging him around the neck as I sob and shake. "There, there little one you are safe now, I am going to take you to my home and keep you safe." He says and I feel him turn and begin to move, but its steady and not rough so I look down and discover us floating through the air. I look below me as we go higher off the ground, a group of people were leaving the grounds of my home, their torches looking like distant candles in mere minutes. "Rest young one...I have you." Joachim says and pulls me closer, using one arm to hold me as I clutch the sword close to my chest. I feel my body go lax and I begin to drift to sleep as we pass across the moons path, my last thought is of my brother, my family, and finally my families vow to the people. 'Why...Why did they do this to us?' Was my last thought as I slip into oblivion.


End file.
